


Sacrifices Made, Love lost

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifices were made for power and love was lost…or was it? Even now he was too weak to protect her, to love her…yet love her he did. What was he to do? What could he do? Everything was sacrificed for this and yet…he wanted nothing more than to take it all back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices Made, Love lost

**  
**

* * *

"Sir!" Seto sighed as he turned to face the one who called him with a scowl.

"What?" The one who called him filched back yet quickly tried to regain their posture.

"Uh Sir…there's a young woman demanding to see you." Seto glared at his worker.

"And? Why are you bothering me with such trivial matters?" The worker flinched back.

"B-but sir she says she knows you." Seto rolled his eyes.

"I do not care send her away!" The worker nodded and quickly high tailed it out of the room.

Seto sighed as he sat behind his desk, Kami what did he pay these people for? He shook his thoughts away as he turned on his computer; he unfortunately had a lot of work to catch up on. Playing with Yugi and his cheerleaders had set him back pretty far and the old men demanded he get on top of his work. It wasn't like they could do anything to him, he owned everything, but it was unseemly that he fall behind.

He just started typing up his report when the door to his office was thrown open. Really what did he pay these people for? He glared at the intruder who was easily brushing off his security.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stood up to his full height easily towering over the intruder who was still advancing towards him his security hanging off their waist like rag dolls. The person stopped and looked up at him.

His breath left him as his blue eyes met another similar pair.

"K-Kagome?" The intruder now known as Kagome smiled at him.

"Long time no see Seto-Kun." He quickly re-gained his composer when he realized his useless security was staring at him in stupor. He glared at them.

"Let her go and get out." They quickly moved to do as he said, stumbling over themselves as they shut the door behind them. He sighed as he turned from the door at her giggle.

"Ne, Seto-Kun you've really moved up huh?" He sighed as he moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk seeing as she had taken his pervious seat.

"Hai…why are you here?" Her eyes became hard.

"What I can't visit an old friend?" Seto sighed as he looked away from her.

"Look can we cut the bull shit. Why are you here?" She giggled as she propped her feet on his desk.

"Mou…you take all the fun out of everything…" Her posture became hard once again as Seto met her gaze.

"Fine, I never did like foreplay…I'm here because I need a favor…a small one really." His eyes narrowed.

"Your version and my version of small differ greatly. What do you want?" She pouted as she became playful once again.

"Nothing really…I just need a place to stay." She scathed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I ,uh, kinda ran away form the old man's place…" Seto's glare lessoned as his anger flared.

"What happened now?" She looked away from him her whole attitude doing a three sixty, becoming docile and scared, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I-I just need some time away…" Seto glared at her and she looked away.

"Kagome do not lie to me. What has he done now?" She chuckled cynically.

"What hasn't he done?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing he's in one of his moods." Seto stared at her in disappointment yet said nothing. She bristled under his gaze her pride flaring up.

"Look can I stay here or not?" He met her gaze his eyes flashing with something that made her look away in shame.

"Of course, I've told you time and time again, I'll always be here for you to turn to." She nodded stiffly.

"Thanks." She got up from his chair and moved towards him, she stopped in front of him and gazed down at him tears in her eyes.

"I can always count on you my Seto." He said nothing as he pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her in her stomach his arms wrapping around her waist.

She smiled lightly as wrapped her arms around his shoulders her fingers running through his hair as they just held each other.

Seto smiled lightly as his body relaxed, her fingers running through his hair in a comforting way. It brought back fond memories form before everything had become complicated, back when it was just them and Mokuba, back when they were at the orphanage when all thy had to worry about was themselves.

"Seto-Kun!" Seto smiled as he paused in his step sand turned to face the young nine year old girl running towards him, his younger five year old brother trailing behind her like always.

"Kagome-Chan." He sighed as she threw her arms around his slightly bigger form; he was after all one year older then her even so he was taller then her by at least two inches. He braced himself as his younger brother barreled into them and knocked them into the wall behind them.

"Seto!" He smiled as he looked down at his younger brother as Kagome relaxed in his arms.

"Hello Mokuba." Mokuba beamed up at him glad that his hero, his older brother had said hi to him.

Seto shook his head as Kagome pulled Mokuba into her arms.

"Kagome, you're going to spoil him." She snorted.

"Whatever you're just jealous." She giggled as Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, you're jealous! Cuz Kagome loves me more!" Kagome giggled as Mokuba buried his head in her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're just jealous…but you know there's no reason to be…" She winked at him.

"I love you just as much as I do my little Mokuba." Mokuba pouted against her neck, she giggled.

"Then again my little Mokuba is cuter…" Mokuba cheered as he looked at his older brother and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Nyaa!" Seto shook his head at his younger brothers antics. Ever since he was two he had attached himself to Kagome thus he had as well. What ever made his brother happy in this hell hole of an orphanage was all that mattered.

Even so it wasn't long before he to found himself attached to the girl, who no mater how grim the circumstances, always had a smile for everyone. Thus here they were three years later and still together, that was not to say no one was interested in adopting Kagome it was just every time someone apporached her she had turned them down. She did not want to go unless they took them as well, needless to say she was still here. Of course he had yelled at her and scolded her yet she had just shrugged it off. If they were not together what was the use?

It seemed the owners of the orphanage had agreed and it was not long until they were all shoved into a room at the very back of the orphanage. It seemed they had written them off as lost causes, that they were going to be stuck with until they were of legal age, and no longer their problem. Not that they cared so long as they were left alone everything was fine.

He and Kagome had found companionship in each other; they had both gone through the same bullshit. Their parents were rich and only after they had children did they realize they did not want them and they were dumped at the orphanage, though in Kagome's case she had pleaded that they keep her younger brother. After all they would need a male heir sooner or later, surprisingly they had agreed and she alone was given up.

Yet, unlike him she did not hate her parents she not did let it jade her. Unlike him, he hated no he loathed his parents for what they had dammed him to. Then again as Kagome pointed out, when he fell into his 'moods' as she liked to put it, if it wasn't for that they would have never met and that made things bearable again. Either way Mokuba had found a real mother in her and she had no problem with it, unlike most her girls her age she had taken him on with a smile.

"Seto?" He blinked and blushed lightly as he realized he had spaced out.

"Hm?" Kagome smiled at him and mentioned towards Mokuba who was now asleep in her arms. Just how long had he been spaced out?

"As much as I like being in your arms…Mokuba is asleep and I think we would both be more comfortable if he was in a proper bed." Seto nodded as he genteelly took her form him, careful not to jar him lest he wake.

Kagome smiled as she walked next to Seto towards their room, yes it would usually be considered scandalous for two preteens to share a room but that was the least scandalous thing going on at the orphanage now a days. Her eyes dulled briefly, she shook her head of the heinous thoughts and opened the door to their room. She smiled softly as Seto lowered Mokuba onto his bed. She often wondered if this was what it was like having a family?

She blushed at the thought, of course Mokuba was the child, Seto the father, and she…she was the mother.

She blinked when she was pulled back into someone's chest and giggled.

"Seto!" He hmmed behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"What?" She sighed and leaned back into him.

"Nothing." She smiled as she took in his warmth, this was nice.

Seto grinned into her neck and pulled her closer, how he loved her, not that he would admit it to anyone outside this room, their world. Yes, their worlds was in this room, because once they stepped out of this room they were forced to face reality, how he wished they could stay here forever.

He blinked as someone knocked on the door. He cursed and stepped away from Kagome, and just in time.

"Kagome! It's time for your bath! Hurry up." Kagome sighed sadly and nodded at Taka, the orphanage director was standing in the doorway, looking as impatient as always.

He was a tall thin man and looked shady; his long black hair fell down his back to rest above his shoulders. The thing that stood out the most about him was his beady black eyes and the scar that went from the bottom of his left eye down his cheek.

Seto did not like the man.

Kagome's eyes dulled as she looked at Taka.

"I'll be right there." Taka nodded and closed the door.

She stiffly turned to face Seto and gave him a forced smile.

"I'll be back soon." He nodded as he handed her bathing supplies.

She smiled as she took them from him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem, hurry back." She nodded and smiled.

"I'll try, don't wait up." He chuckled and nodded at her as she shut the door to their room, their world, behind her.

Kagome looked away in disgust as the man above her tried to kiss her, never would she allow him to taste her lips. They were not hers to give, they belonged to Seto. How she wished she could belong to him from the top of her head to the tips of her toes…but she could not. She had to do this, she had to! If she didn't then they would be torn apart! She couldn't let that happen not if it was within her power to stop it!

Tears gathered in her eyes as she clenched them shut. She tried to distance herself from the here and now. Her body became limp as she blocked out what was happening to her. She was oblivious when the man above her spread her legs and slammed into her. She did not even feel the pain as he rammed into her body time and time again. Nor did she take notice when the man above her stiffened and collapsed on top of her, spent.

It was five minutes later that she came back to reality, she was alone and she felt disgusting. She sighed as she sat up the sticky mess between her legs squishing disgustingly. She winced as she stood up the nasty mess between her legs dribbling down her legs as she made her way to the nearby bathroom. She snorted as she realized the bath had been drawn for her. How thoughtful.

She hissed as she lowered her bruised body into the warm water after which she began scrubbing at her skin vigorously. She scrubbed at her skin until it turned red and then she scrubbed some more. She knew she would never be clean, never! Even so she had to try to. Or else she wouldn't be able to face Seto or Mokuba. So she staid in the water until it became cold.

After which she quickly dressed in a clean night gown and made her way back to her room. She sighed as she slid next to Seto…she felt so dirty. Even so Seto sighed into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Tears gathered in her eyes as he mumbled into her hair.

"Kagome…I love you…" She curled into a ball as he pulled her closer to him, her tars falling down her face as she silently cried.

"I love you to…you don't know how much…"

Kagome groaned as she sat up, her hair a mess.

"Ugh…" She blinked owlishly when someone chuckled at her, she blinked and lazily looked over at the person.

Seto grinned as Kagome looked towards him, her hair a rats nest, she must have fallen asleep with her hair wet…

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Mirth was laced in his voice.

She glared at him and grumbled.

"Sleeping beauty got a kiss…" He grinned as he leaned over to peck her on the lips lightly.

"There." She flushed and looked away from him to glance at Mokuba. He was still asleep.

"What time is it?" Seto glanced at the clock.

"Ten thirty…odd…its an hour and a half past breakfast…" Kagome nodded and stretched before getting off the bed to grab her brush and try and tame her wild hair.

"Is there anything going on today? I mean…they let us sleep in so late…" Seto shrugged as he came up behind her and grabbed her brush to brush her hair.

"I'm not sure, there were a few rumors about some big shots coming over." Kagome blinked, big shots? What would they want in a place like this? The last time a few 'big shots' came here she, Seto and Mokuba were left here.

"You don't think…someone's leaving their kids here…do you?" Seto shrugged and finished brushing her hair.

"One way to find out." She nodded and smiled at him in thanks as she stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to change and then we can go look, lets let Mokuba sleep." Seto nodded and turned to face the wall as she moved to her dresser and pulled out a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of knee length white shorts.

"I'm decent." Seto nodded and turned to face her just as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail.

He blushed lightly but pushed it down.

"Lets go." She nodded and walked with him out the door and shut it quietly as to not wake up Mokuba.

They only had to walk a few feet before they noticed the 'big shots'. One of them was young and had long wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders; his eyes were such cinnamon brow that they shined red in the light. The other was old and scary looking. He had short black graying hair and a strong face. He looked stern and cold.

Kagome blinked as Seto stood in front of her, not liking the way Taka smiled at them.

Taka ignored him and smiled at the Naraku and Gozaburo.

"These are two of the three I was talking about. The girl is Kagome and the boy is Seto, his younger brother is Mokuba." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Taka, what was he doing? It almost sounded like he was trying to sell them…

Her eyes widened! No he couldn't he promised that if she did what he wanted then he would leave them alone!

Naraku paused to look over the girl, Kagome, and smiled, yes…she was just what he wanted. He glanced at Gozaburo.

"I'll take the girl you can have the boys." Gozaburo huffed, not liking to be told what to do but nodded, he need a new heir or two, his son was as good as dead anyways.

"Fine." Taka smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Good, good we have a deal!" Both business men nodded but said nothing.

Kagome paled, no, no , no no!

"No…" She instinctively gripped Seto's shirt with her quivering hands.

Seto glared at the men that wanted to tear them apart, he would not let it happen. He turned on his heel, dragging Kagome with him, and raced to their room, the one place they were safe.

Kagome ran with him and quickly opened the door and jumped on Mokba's bed, startling him as she pulled him into his arms.

Seto slammed the door shut and locked it, knowing it would probably do him no good, Taka did have the keys, but he was not going to take this lying down.

Once he was sure the door was locked he walked over to Kagome and Mokuba and pulled them into his arms, his grip tight with resolve.

Mokuba blinked, he was wrapped in Kagome's arms as well as his brothers? Something was wrong.

"Waz's going on?" Kagome said nothing but pulled Mokuba closer.

Seto scowled.

"Taka, he's selling us! He's ripping us apart for a quick buck!" Mokuba's eyes widened as he tossed his arms around Kagome and buried his head in her stomach.

"No! They cant! He promised!" Kagome shushed him pulling him closer, tears spilling from her eyes.

Seto glared at the door and tightened his arms around his small family.

Taka sighed as he dug out his keys to open the door.

"I'm sorry about this, they're very close…" Naraku sighed as Gozaburo snorted and crossed his arms and glared at the blabbering man.

They were very busy business men, they had no time for this.

Once Taka opened the door Gozaburo pushed past him, his eyes narrowing at the small cramped room, disgusting. He blinked when he saw the three on the bed. The girl had her arms wrapped around the young boy and was shushing him and he cried and clung to him. The other boy, the older one, was glaring at him fiercely, oh he would enjoy breaking him.

Naraku followed after Gozaburo and blinked, his new pet was scared, good. He grinned sweetly as he stepped forward, the older boy, Seto, was glaring at him.

"Gozaburo my dear friend you have your work cut out for you." Gozaburo grunted and stepped forward to grab Seto roughly by his arm and yanked him off the bed.

Seto glared at the man as he struggled to get out of his rough grip, but failed.

Kagome cried as she pulled Mokuba closer to him one of her hands reaching out to grasp for Seto.

"Seto! NO!" She glared at Taka who stood off to the side and just watched.

"You! You promised!" Taka looked away shame on his face but said nothing.

Kagome screamed ad Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed, but her grip on Mokuba was strong.

"Girl let the boy go." She glared up at him tears in her eyes.

"No!" He glared right back and without a second thought he raised his hand and smacked her across her face, hard enough to make her cry out and lose her grip on Mokuba.

Mokuba cried out, as if feeling her pain, and scrambled to run to her but was stopped by the other man grabbing his arm.

Seto glared and cursed as he tried to get out of the man's hold and run to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kagome blinked and snapped out of her stupor. She cried and sobbed as she reached out to Seto and Mokuba, both who were held in the other mans grip, as she was dragged out of the door.

"Seto! Mokuba! LET ME GO!" Naraku huffed, now this was far to melodramatic, he tightened his hold on her arm making her wince and look up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Girl you will act right or you will be punished." She glared up at.

"I don't care!" She turned her gaze back to Seto and Mokuba, who were being dragged out of their room by the scary man. Both were screaming and yelling in an attempt to break his hold and run towards her.

Naraku fumed angrily! How dare this little wench turn her back on him?

He yanked her like a rag doll and grinned while she gasped out in pain. He then proceeded to drag her away from Gozaburo and his boys, this was a waste of time. He had what he needed and being here was a waste of time.

He turned to Taka.

"I'm leaving, the money will be in your account by sundown." He dismissed him and turned to Gozaburo and nodded at the man who was struggling with the two boys.

"I'll talk to later, good luck with your brats." Gozaburo nodded as he dragged the boys in the opposite direction.

Kagome screamed as she was dragged away from the only family she ever knew as well as her first love.

Seto grunted and increased his struggling.

"KAGOME!" Angry tears welled in his eyes as wailed and cried, but he could do nothing!

He vowed that day that he would do whatever it took to get as much money and power as he could, he would find Kagome again and when he did he would have all the power and wealth he needed to take her back.

Seto sighed as he took a sip of his drink, it had been ten years since that day and true to his word he had climbed up the ranks. He was now the head of Kaiba Corps.

He clenched his hand around the glass in his hand, his eyes on a beautiful young woman. She had long black hair that fell in waves down to her full hips. Her womanly figure was draped in a long dark blue cocktail dress. The dress brought out her blue eyes, but they were dull and her smile didn't reach her eyes, it was forced.

He took another sip of the strong alcohol in his glass, there she was, Kagome, and she was as beautiful as ever…but she was out of his reach.

He watched with narrowed eyes as she laughed and danced with Naraku, how he loathed that man, the man who had taken his Kagome away and made her his own. Oh yes, there was quite the scandal, when Naraku announced he was marrying his ward, Kagome.

That was how he had found her in the first place, the newspapers were vicious, calling her every name in the book. But she took it in stride and stood by Naraku's side.

How romantic, he scoffed at that thought. She didn't stay by his side because she wanted to but because she had to. She was chained to his side and still there was nothing he could do about it!

He had all the power and money in the world but he could not use it to help her.

He blinked as she looked up to meet his gaze and sent him a small loving smile, he smiled back.

His smile quickly became a frown when Naraku grabbed her arm, making her flinch in pain, and glared at him.

He quickly looked away knowing that if he did not it would only get worse for her, Naraku was a selfish and vain man. What was his was his.

Seto sighed sadly as he chugged the rest of his drink and walked away, from her and his love for her, once again he could do nothing, he had all the power and money in the world and he was powerless and he hated it.

Seto sighed as he came back to the present day, even now at the age of twenty he could still do nothing…

Kagome winced as Seto's hands ran over her back. Seto heard her wince and pulled back a furious look on his face. Kagome quickly tried to brush it off and pulled out of his arms.

"It's nothing…my foot jus fell asleep…" Seto ignored her and quickly spun her around so that she was leaning over his desk as his hands pulled up the back of her long sleeve shirt.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt him stiffen behind her.

"I-it doesn't hurt…" Seto shook with anger as his eyes took in her bruised and battered back, old scars littering her back. He lightly ran his finger over the bruises and scars.

"This is not nothing!" She flinched away from him, her body flying into auto pilot. She quickly covered her head her hands clamping around her ears, her body tensing in preparation.

Seto pulled his hand away form her back like it was burned his eyes full of fury and disbelief. Furry at the fact that she had beaten so many times, times that made her become the mess that was before him and disbelief that she could even think he would harm her. Then again he had no doubt this reaction had been literally beat into her. He sighed as he lowered his lips to her back and kissed each and every laceration on her back. How much had she given up to make sure he and Mokuba were okay? How much was she giving up now?

Kagome tensed as his lips brushed loving over here physical manifestations of her sins. Tears gathered in her eyes as she clenched them in his paper work. Her tears fell as she heard his whispered apologies, she shook her head not wanting to hear them.

"Stop it!" He ignored her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry even now I can do nothing to save you." Her shoulders shook with her sobs. Why? Why was he apologizing? She was the one who had resigned herself to this.

Seto clenched his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, careful of her abused flesh.

"Even now I can do nothing to save you form that bastard!" Kagome cried more as she laid her hands over his which were resting on her stomach which was just as scared as her back.

"Seto…" She laced their fingers together as she smiled sadly.

"Just love me as I am…that is all I ask…" Seto nodded.

"Always and forever."

 


End file.
